


They Fell In Love At 18

by jussell_y



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anyways, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Song Lyrics, You should read it anyway, a bit of angst, idk - Freeform, it's rubbish, kinda did it just to satisfy a need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jussell_y/pseuds/jussell_y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry falls in love with Louis, Louis falls in love with Harry. Management. Angst. The usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Fell In Love At 18

     Harry sat down in his hotel room thinking about the day. It was another interview and another day of management telling him what to do. Of course, today was not nearly as bad as the last four years. They had been very hard and very trying years, with management keeping him closeted and making sure he did as was expected of him. But, in all honesty, he wouldn’t trade these past years for the world. To take his mind off of the stress of the day, he leaned over and grabbed his phone from the table, put his headphones in, and turned on his music to relax himself. It started playing “Ready to Run” from their new album. He closed his eyes and letting his mind wander.

 

_FOUR years earlier…_

_The boys of One Direction were coming into the X Factor house from a hard day of rehearsals. Usually they would still be bouncing around and making jokes. They might even play a few games of FIFA before calling it a night. Tonight, however, they were tired and just ready to go to bed. All of them, except Louis Tomlinson._

_Louis was always a ball of energy and usually Harry could keep up quite easily, but today was a long day and there was no way Harry was going to be able to keep up. Louis, being Louis, noticed and decided to take it easy on the poor boy. So instead of going to pull a prank on one of the other boys like he had previously planned, he took Harry’s hand and started pulling him outside to the trampoline._

_“Lou! What are you doing? I wanna go to bed!”_

_“Oh, Harold. What ever are we gonna do with you? We are just going to the trampoline. Calm down, young one.”_

_Harry rolled his eyes but continued to follow him anyways. They got to the trampoline and Louis climbed on and laid down. Harry copied him and they stayed silent for a while. Louis was the first to break the silence._

_“Harry?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Do you ever feel like you wanna run away?”_

_Harry thought about it for a second. “Yeah. Sometimes.”_

_Louis rolls onto his side and looks at Harry. “Would you run away with me?”_

_Harry smiles to himself and rolls over to face Louis. “Yeah, Lou. I would.”_

_Louis smiles and scoots closer to Harry. He puts his hand on his chest and pushes the younger boy down. Then he lays his head on Harry’s chest and they lay there in silence, cuddling and enjoying each other’s presence._

**This time I’m ready to run**

**Escape from this city and follow the sun**

**Cuz I wanna be yours**

**And you wanna be mine**

**I don’t wanna get lost in the dark of the night**

**This time I’m ready to run**

**Wherever you are is the place I belong**

**Cuz I wanna be free**

**And I wanna be young**

**I’ll never look back now**

**I’m ready to run**

 

 

     Harry smiled while the song played on. He remembered how they lay there for hours, barely talking and just looking at the stars. He was happy that night. That night was the first night that he realized he was in love with Louis.

 

* * *

 

 

     Louis sat down in his hotel room thinking about the day. It was another interview and another day of management telling him what to do. Of course, today was not nearly as bad as the last four years. They had been very hard and very trying years, with management making him do and say things he didn’t feel and making sure he did as was expected of him. But, in all honesty, he wouldn’t trade them for the world. Well, except for one thing. But that one thing involved a curly haired lad from Cheshire and he really wasn’t ready to think about that at the moment.

     To take his mind off of the stress of the day, he leaned over and grabbed his phone from the table, put his headphones in, and turned on his music to relax himself. It started playing “Ready to Run” from their new album. He closed his eyes and letting his mind wander.

 

_Two years earlier…_

_Louis sat in the dressing room waiting for the show to start. He was looking at his phone trying to make it seem like he was playing a game when really he was staring at the newest picture of Harry and Taylor together. Haylor had become the biggest thing and, even though Louis knew it was just a PR stunt, he still felt that now familiar pang of jealousy. He knows it’s wrong, because he and Harry aren’t even together. They’ve never been together, even though Harry had confessed his love for him back when they were still on the X Factor. Louis had just told him that it was a phase and that as soon as they made it big, Harry would forget him because Harry would be able to get anyone he wants. Harry had tried to tell Louis that he was wrong, but Louis wouldn’t listen._

_The thing is, Louis knew that Harry was young. That it was probably just infatuation or maybe that Harry was misinterpreting strong, friendly feelings for Louis because he’d never had someone as close to him as Louis. But to Louis, Harry was the one person who could distract him from the stress of the day and calm his mind. Harry was everything Louis needed. But to Harry, Louis knew that he was just another twinkling star in the sky. But Louis still let the younger boy pull him in and use him for whatever purpose. The sad thing is, Louis saw how Harry started to act the same way towards everyone else. Harry would look at other people the same way he looked at Louis. Harry even started talking to others about certain things he would usually only talk to Louis about. Harry even started to hang out with Nick Grimshaw. Then Eleanor came along and it was like Harry just completely fell out of love with Louis. To Louis, it was like Harry’s love was never real. Like it was fool’s gold._

**And yeah I’ve let you use me from the day that we first met**

**But I’m not done yet falling for your fool’s gold**

**And I knew that you turned it on for everyone you met**

**But I don’t regret falling for your**

**Fool’s gold**

 

* * *

 

 

     As “Ready to Run” came to an end and the next song came on, Harry’s mind shifted to a different time and a different place. A place that made his heart ache. “Steal My Girl” played in the background as the past came back to haunt him.

 

_Two years earlier…_

_Eleanor and Louis were sitting out on the balcony laughing and having a good time. Harry was out there with them looking down at the crowd that had gathered outside of their hotel. Harry was trying to focus on something, anything other than Louis and Eleanor. A few times one of the boys would come out and try to distract him as well. Harry knew that he should probably go in and spare himself this pain, but he just couldn’t bring himself to move from that spot._

_At one point, Louis and Eleanor got really quiet after being really loud and laughing and talking. He turned around to see if they had went inside without him noticing, and he saw them kissing. He felt a wave of jealousy and he felt like he was going to be sick. He turned back around and focused on the crowd, trying to fight the urge to either throw up or jump._

_He felt stupid. He knew that Louis wasn’t his, but he couldn’t help but feel betrayed. Louis was his. In some way that he couldn’t explain, Louis was his and his alone. But for some reason, everybody wanted what was his. And that really didn’t sit well with Harry. But there was nothing he could do about it._

**Everybody wanna steal my girl**

**Everybody wanna take her heart away**

**Couple billion in the whole wide world**

**Find another one cause she belongs to me**

 

* * *

 

 

     Fool’s Gold came to an end and Louis wiped away a tear. He felt horrible that he had pushed Harry away, but Louis was convinced at that time that Harry would get over him. That didn’t mean that Louis ever got over him. Even though he had Eleanor, Louis was still in love with Harry. He just wanted to be able to hold Harry and tell him everything and take away the last four years.

     The next song came on and it hit Louis like a brick wall. He doubled over sobbing. He loves Harry and there’s no one in this world he would rather have. He’s loved that boy since he was 18 and even though he hasn’t done anything about it, they still have the rest of their lives. Louis suddenly sits up straight. He has an idea.

     He gets up, goes to the bathroom, and makes sure his face looks presentable. He grabs his hotel key and walks out the door…

 

* * *

 

 

     Harry lets out the breath he had been holding as soon as “Steal My Girl” ends. He was relieved to get those memories out of his head. He didn’t like remembering the way it felt to watch Louis with her. It was painful.

     Before the next song came on, he heard a knock on the door. He hit pause not paying attention to the next song about to play. He went to the door and opened it. He was so shocked that Louis was standing there that he just looked at Louis silently.

“Hi. Can I come in?”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah. Come on in.”

     Harry stood aside and let Louis in. To say that he was confused would be an understatement, but he just stood there waiting for Louis to give some sort of explanation. That’s when Louis turns around and starts singing.

     _**“I have loved you since I was 18. Long before I knew you thought the same thing. To be loved, to be in love. All I can do is say that these arms were made for holding you. I wanna love like you made me feel, when I was 18.”** _

     Harry stood there. He didn’t really know what to do or say.

     “Harry, I love you. I’ve loved you since I was 18. I know I pushed you away but I thought I was doing the right thing. You were young and I didn’t want you to fall for me and then leave me later. That wouldn’t be good for the band and I didn’t wanna go through that pain, because I knew that you would be it for me. But I don’t care now. I need you in my life, Harry. I love you and I need you.”

     Harry stared at him in shock. It took him a second to see that Louis was being genuine. Then a smile plastered itself across his face. He steps forward unknowingly wrapping his foot around the phone charger that was currently connected to his phone. He trips into Louis’ arms while managing to yank the cord and his headphones out of his phone. The song that starts to play so perfectly fits what he wanted to say.

 

**I don't care what people say when we're together.**

**You know I wanna be the one to hold you when you sleep.**

**I just want it to be you and I forever.**

**I know you wanna leave.**

**So come on baby be with me so happily**.

 

     Harry looked into Louis’ eyes smiling. “What do you say, Lou? Will you be with me so happily?”

     Louis smiles up at him, cradles Harry’s face in his hands, and presses his lips to Harry’s. The kiss is passionate, and lasts for a while, but Harry needs to hear the ‘yes’ from Louis. So he breaks it.

“So is that a yes?”

Louis laughs, wraps his arms around Harry’s waist, and looks up at him. “Yes, love. I will be with you so happily.”


End file.
